


Teacheable Moment

by AliNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Flirting, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNovak/pseuds/AliNovak
Summary: “Sorry buddy.” Interrupts Dean. “But he doesn’t swing that way.” He makes a shit-eating grin toward the guy who just seems a bit disappointed. Suddenly, though, Dean’s smile fades away at the sound of Cas chuckling softly.





	

There’s nothing like a near death experience to make you want to enjoy life. In this case it wasn’t Cas’ idea. It was Dean’s. He dragged the three of them to a bar, just to have a drink, maybe even get lucky. The air is filled with the smell of booze and classic rock. They’ve been there for a few hours now, and they’re drunk, not totally hammered but drunk enough. Whatever the amount of alcohol to make Castiel drunk is.

“Anything else?” Asks the waitress who’s been sharing playful grins with Sam since they got there.

“Uh. Actually, yeah.” Says Sam blushing lightly. “When you get off?”

“Around three.” She smiles. “You think you can make it ‘til then?” She raises an eyebrow.

“I think so.” He answers. “I’ll go slowly.” He says referring to his drinking and something else. It’s her turn to blush, she smiles and walks away.

“You dog.” Exclaims Dean once the waitress is nowhere to be seen.

“Shut up.” Sam says taking a sip from his drink.

“Hey. Not what I meant. She’s nice.” He winks and Sam rolls his eyes. “What about you, Cas?” Dean turns to him and smirks. “See someone you like?” He licks his lips as he watches Cas kill another shot.

“I don’t think that I really want to get laid tonight, Dean.” He swallows with his eyes half closed.

“Why not?” Dean frowns. “Don’t tell me you’re still not over of what happened with that bitch, April.”

“How would you feel if that would’ve happened to you?” Cas replies.

“Yeah. I understand. But that happened years ago.” He drinks from his beer. “You shouldn’t private yourself from something as beautiful and pleasurable as sex, man!”

Cas just shrugs and drinks another shot.

“You should slow down there, handsome.” Says a husky voice behind him. Cas turns to look. There’s a man leaning against his chair who grins at him.

“Uh- hey.” Says Cas a bit confused.

“Hey.” He keeps grinning and raises a brow. “I’ve been watching you. Seems like tequila does nothing to you, huh?”

Cas catches up quickly and smiles fondly ducking his head a little. Dean checks out the guy. He’s wearing a very tight pair of jeans with a leather jacket that matches perfectly; he’s got a nice scrub across his jaw. The man is undeniably handsome.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He winks at Cas and Cas just stares at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Sorry buddy.” Interrupts Dean. “But he doesn’t swing that way.” He makes a shit-eating grin toward the guy who just seems a bit disappointed. Not even the smallest look of anger on his face. Suddenly, though, Dean’s smile fades away at the sound of Cas chuckling softly. Maybe he’s a little bit drunker than he would’ve expected.

“What’s so funny?” Dean asks frowning angrily. Cas raises his head and stops laughing taking a deep breath afterwards.

“Actually, Dean;” He begins. “I do swing that way.” The words sound funny on Castiel’s mouth but Dean is not laughing. “God told us to love humankind.” He pauses to look at the guy expectantly. “He didn’t get specific on the genres.”

Sam’s grin is so big that he has to cover his mouth. Dean turns to him completely outraged and Sam just mouths the word “sorry”, the grin’s still on his face.

“Damn right.” Says the guy, chucking softly, letting that flirty grin invade his face again. “So, is that a yes?” He asks hopefully.

“It is a yes.” Cas smiles and gets up from his seat. He and the guy walk toward the bar. All the benches are taken so they stay up. The guy makes a sign to the bartender and they start chatting. It’s so weird to watch Cas in the whole flirting thing and yet, there he is, doing it almost naturally.

“Our angel grew up so fast, don’t you think?” Sam says smirking at his drink before taking a sip.

Dean doesn’t answer tho. He’s not mad or whatever but he’s a little startled. Sam notices this, of course.

“You ok?” He raises a brow. Dean just keeps looking at Cas who’s laughing at some joke _the guy_ just made. “Hey!” Sam snaps his fingers in front of Dean’s face and Dean jumps a little.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good.” He says. “Just,” He pauses. “I never considered that Cas could be gay, y’know?” He swallows and Sam rolls his eyes at that.

“Oh, come on, dude. This is not about _that_!” He exclaims tired.

“What?” Dean frowns confused.

“I mean, you heard him. He doesn’t care about genres.” He sips from his drink. “Besides, I don’t have to remind you that he is an angel. He’s not a… he or whatever. The vessel is a man, that’s all.”

“What are you trying to say?” Dean says frowning more than before.

“I’m saying that angels don’t have sexualities because they don’t have genres. Cut the shit about Cas being gay. You say it like it was a bad thing.”

“I don’t! I- I’m not a fucking homophobe, jeez!”

“I know but you started to behave weirdly the moment Cas left with Danny Zuko.”

Dean chuckles quietly at the nickname and Sam smiles proudly.

“It surprised me, I guess.” He ducked his head, taking his beer and drinking the last of it. He realized that he wasn’t shocked or startled or whatever, he was kinda sad.

“Yeah.” He notices Dean’s sudden change of mood. “But hey! You brought him to have fun. Let’s just let him have a bit of fun.” He holds his drink millimeters from his lips before nodding at the bar with a big grin on his face, shaking his head and drinking slowly.

Dean frowns for the millionth time that night and turns his head to the bar. His jaw falls open instantly at the view of Cas and the guy sharing a fiery kiss. He has the urge to walk toward them and stop them but who is he to make such thing? He stares at them as the kiss deepens and he could swear that he saw some tongue action from Cas’ part but maybe he’s just imagining things.

“Dude!” Whispers Sam. “Don’t stare at them! That’s rude!”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Dean breaths deeply. “Man, that was quick! I mean, he just bought him a drink and they’re making out already?” He huffs. “What does Cas even see in him? He looks like a complete douchebag with those tight jeans if you ask me.” He says completely, beyond outraged. Sam just laughs.

“What are you laughing at, bitch?” He asks, angrily again.

“If I didn’t know you I’d dare to say that you’re jealous.” He raises a brow.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Two words, Sammy: fuck you.” Sam laughs even louder and Dean returns his look to Cas. They are no longer kissing, _thank God_ , Dean thinks, but they are really close to each other and it’s driving Dean crazy.

“He’s kinda hot, admit it.” Says Sam out of a sudden and for a moment Dean doesn’t know if he’s talking about the guy or Cas so he just stares at Sam for a few seconds. Fortunately, Sam doesn’t notice, and if he does, he doesn’t mention it. “The jacket helps, tho.”

“I guess.” Dean replies simply.

“Or maybe it’s not even physical attraction, you know? Maybe it’s something about the souls.” He frowns at his drink trailing off. He’s clearly drunk.

“Ok, if you wanna spend the night with the hot waitress you should stop drinking now.” Dean says thinking about what Sam just said about souls and the fact that Cas can actually see his, which is not clean at all.

“You’re right.” Sam breathes. “I’m done.” He runs a hand through his face tiredly. “What time is it, anyway?”

Dean’s about to look at his wrist to answer that but suddenly he’s too busy watching _the guy_ grapping Cas’ tie leaning a bit against him and whispering something to his ear. Cas smirks teasingly and says something but they’re too far for Dean to hear and he can’t read lips. The guy pulls out his wallet and pays for the drinks. They start to walk toward the exit and Dean slaps Sam’s arm.

“Dude, they’re leaving. Dude!” He _almost_ yells.

Sam turns to look at them before they walk out the door. Cas doesn’t look back. Sam whistles amazed. “Never thought that Cas would be the hook up type.”

Dean feels his face hot and tries to calm down before Sam turns to him again. “When did he become an expert in one night stands?” He says, mostly to himself.

“You tell me.” Sam says playfully. “You’re the one searching for _teachable moments_.” He laughs but stops when he sees Dean’s expression. “Okay.” He sighs. “What’s going on with you tonight?”

“Honestly?” Dean says. “I don’t know.” He sighs too. _Something’s wrong_ , he thinks. He’s got an empty feeling in his gut that keeps growing stronger since he saw them leave. He’ll blame the alcohol, of course, because there’s no way that Dean Winchester is feeling jealous, no sir.

“Listen.” Sam says dragging him out of his thoughts. “If there’s something you wanna tell to Cas you should do it before he finds something more than a casual hook up. You shouldn’t care about what people might say.” He looks drunk but very sincere.

Dean smiles for a tiny moment before frowning fake angrily and says; “What are you talking about, drunk ass?”

Sam giggles. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” He smiles and feels a bit better instantly, just a bit.

The sound of heels coming closer breaks the moment and the hot waitress is there.

They talk for some minutes before they both decide that they need to take their chat somewhere more private. They leave not before Sam makes sure that Dean is actually okay. He orders another beer and takes his time with it. He thinks about a lot of things, but all of those thoughts lead to the same subject: Cas. He remembers bitterly all those things Cas said at the barn when he was about to die. He remembers achingly how he thought it was the end, seeing Cas like that scared the shit out of him and he doesn’t wants to feel or see him like that ever again. As the minutes pass he feels kinda good for him and the guy he’s spending the night with, even if the guy is not him. He thinks about what Sam said about having something to tell him and he decides that it’s time, even if he doesn’t know for sure, even if he’s not corresponded. It’s hard to realize that you’re actually falling for your best friend, especially if you are Dean Winchester. He has never been sure but things changed tonight, he thinks. That wave of jealous he felt earlier that night was not normal and he has to admit that things haven’t been the same since he heard the words “I love you” come out of Cas’ mouth, but, of course, he meant it in a brotherly way, or that was what Dean keeps telling to himself. He’s confused and lightly drunk and he keeps thinking about what Cas might be doing in that precise moment and is driving him crazy so he pays for the drinks and leave.

 

The next morning he meets up with Cas at a restaurant they’ve been at the day before. Cas arrives five minutes later than Dean. He’s looking like nothing has happened, maybe just a little tired.

“Where’s Sam?” Cas asks tilting his head.

“He called me. He’s fine. He spent the night with that hot waitress and apparently he’s too hungover to have breakfast right now.” Dean rolls his eyes.

They sit at the bar and Dean orders something with bacon.

“What about you?” The old lady asks Cas.

“Coffee. Black. Please.” Cas says, voice more rough than usual, if that’s even possible.

Dean stares at him, Cas rarely orders something.

“Rough night?” Dean asks with that silly tone. It’s weird he wants to know and at the same time he doesn’t want to know at all. He feels an aching feeling in his heart when he sees Cas chuckling.

“Actually, it was a great night.” He smiles and rubs gently at his sensitive temples.

Dean fakes a laugh. “Good for you, big boy.” He swallows. The lady comes back and fills their cups. Cas takes a few mouthfuls not even flinching at the hot liquid.

“So,” Dean can’t help himself. “How it was?”

Cas frowns. “It was just sex, Dean.” He puts his cup down. “Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Well, y-yeah! I- I know, b- but,” _Babbling!_ He says to himself. “It’s uh- you know, out of the ordinary _for_ _you_.”

Cas chuckles again. Damn, it’s driving Dean crazy. “I guess you’re right.” He smiles, clearly remembering last night. “It was really good if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Didn’t turn out like the first time, huh?” He jokes, although he’s dying of jealousy on the inside.

Cas actually _laughs_ this time. “Fortunately, it didn’t.”

The lady comes back with Dean’s plate before he could ask something else. He stares at the scrambled eggs and bacon. He’s not really hungry anymore.

“And,” He stops himself reconsidering if it’s a good idea asking what he has on mind. “Who was topping, tho?” He blurts out.

Cas is holding his cup against his lips but turns slowly to Dean and raises a brow. “Do you really want to know?”

_Fuck_. Dean thinks. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ “Sorry.” He finds himself saying. “You’re right. Not of my business.”

“Not what I meant.” Cas says simply and drinks his coffee. Dean is expecting an answer when he stops drinking but Cas doesn’t say a word.

They have breakfast silently, Dean is not really hungry and Cas just keeps ordering refills of coffee. Eventually they get out of the restaurant and walk toward the Impala. They’re going to pick Sam up so Cas goes shotgun. Dean slams the door but doesn’t get the engine started. He just stares at the almost empty parking lot.

“Is something wrong?” Cas asks.

Dean stares at him. Cas is watching him with a concerned look. _God_ , Dean wants to tell him a lot of things. His chest if full with feelings he doesn’t even know how long they’ve been there but he knows that if he open his mouth all that will come out will be more babbling and stuttering. Cas is staring at him, those beautiful blue eyes shining, the sun hitting them by its reflection on the windshield. The breeze blowing through the window making his sex hair even messier. Dean feels something running through his body and leans down on Cas, smashing their lips together and shutting his eyes strongly. When he feels Cas kissing him back he’s completely lost. He copes Cas’ check gently and they keep kissing. Cas’ lips are soft and taste like coffee. Dean is too far gone when they break the kiss to breathe properly again. Dean opens his eyes weakly, he’s dizzy and before he knows it a huge smile is settled across his face. Cas smiles blissfully, eyes half closed and Dean realizes that he loves seeing Cas that way.

“That took you long enough.” Says Cas, _that_ beautiful smile still on his lips.

“Huh?” That’s all Dean can say in that moment.

“Dean,” He starts. “You know how I feel about you.” He pauses. “I- I never knew you felt the same way.”

“What?” He asks unbelievably.

Cas stares at him and smiles weakly. “I love you, Dean. How many times do I have to say it for you to believe it?” He says almost tiredly.

“I-“ Dean’s shocked again. “I didn’t think that you meant it in that way.”

“I was dying.” He says matter of factly.

“Yeah. There’s no better time to a declaration of love than when you’re about to die.” He clenches his fist. “So, if you’d had died,” He takes a deep breath. “You really were going to leave me after saying _that_?”

Cas opens his mouth but nothing comes out so he just shrugs.

“Don’t ever do that again, okay?” Dean growls. “I- I couldn’t have lived with that. I- couldn’t live without you.” His voice softens and he ducks his head.

Cas smiles lovingly. “I love you, Dean. I just wanted to let you know that.”

“I love you too.” Dean lifts his head again and their eyes lock for a moment. “I’m going to kiss you again, okay?”

Cas just nods and Dean leans down on him, kissing him gently. He can’t believe this is really happening. He feels Cas’ tongue trying to get into his mouth and he wonders when the hell the angel became such an expert in making out. He lets him in, of course, and sooner than later they’re gasping for air. They pull apart not before Dean bites Cas’ lower lip.

“I gotta tell you,” Dean begins breathless. “When I saw you and the other guy making out last night,” He takes a deep breath. “It made me crazy, man!” He pants. “Totally jealous,” He breathes out. “And yet it was so damn hot.” He raises a brow and Cas grins.

“Yeah?” He asks, astonished.

“Oh, yeah.” Dean smirks. “Speaking of that,” He makes a pause. “Don’t get me wrong but, why did you hook up with a complete strange? That’s not of your style.”

Cas chuckles softly. “You were right about the near death experience thing. I’m gonna die someday and, like you said, I shouldn’t private myself from something as beautiful and pleasurable as sex.” He smiles proudly at Dean.

“Yeah, I get that but why doing it with a strange when you have me?” Dean says not joking.

“I never thought you wanted to.” Cas replies genuinely.

They stay quiet for a moment.

“Well, at least we can say you have more experience now, huh?” Dean grins again.

“Yes.” Cas nods. “My night with Randy was very educational.”

“Randy.” Dean repeats and laughs gently. “So fucking smooth of you having sex with a Randy.”

Cas just giggles and ducks his head smiling like an idiot. It clearly was a great night but Dean is not jealous anymore.

“So, are you gonna tell me who was topping or not?” Dean asks, a lot more comfortable and self-confident this time.

Cas stares at him. There’s nothing in his eyes but hunger and lust and Dean almost fucking squirms on his seat.

“Let’s just say I’m versatile.” Cas answers simply.

Dean smiles completely perplexed then licks his lips obscenely. “I’ll be damned.” He chuckles. “That makes two of us.”

Cas grins amused and decides that even if there are cosmic consequences he will have to deal with eventually, he’s going to enjoy this, and he will make it last.


End file.
